Dragon ball z movie 10 genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie featuring a female Goku. and yes I know Goku doesn't appear until the end of the movie but still, it's one of my favorite DBZ movies


i don't own DBZ

* * *

An alien space pod crash lands on earth.

The Saiyan Broly crawls out and goes into a coma.

Then the crater fills with water and freezes over.

* * *

intro

* * *

Scene changes to Goten chasing a dragon ball.

But then he runs into a flock of birds.

Got it said Goten.

Hold it, come here said Goten.

Gotcha said Goten.

Tada said Trunks.

Trunks ya better watch out here I come said Goten.

Thanks for the warning Gotens but i'll take from here said Trunks.

Great! See ya at the bottom said Goten.

Then Videl appears and sees the dragon ball.

I got it said Videl.

Then Trunks and Videl lose the dragon ball and start to fight.

Hey, guys up here I found it! It landed in a birds nest said Goten.

They make their way to a nesting ground on top of a sea stack.

A nest?! More like a colony said Videl.

We only need one more ball said Trunks.

Wow! Searching for the dragon ball turned to be a lot easier than we expected said Goten.

All thanks to the dragon radar my mother made said Trunks.

We can't lose said Trunks.

I'm a mess I can't meet Shenron looking like this said Videl.

I can't wait to have my wish come true said Trunks.

Then he said he was gonna wish for an amusement park with no lines or height restrictions.

And Gotens is gonna wish for a land of cake and ice cream.

voice-over: I think for the birds that wish has come true and we're the main course said Videl.

Voice-over: wait a minute Gotens stand up you're sitting on one of the eggs said Trucks.

* * *

Scene changes to the trio at another location.

It's around here somewhere said Trunks.

Can you be a little more specific said Videl.

I'm hungry said Gotens.

Then Videl picks a crystal out of the water.

Wow! Look what I found real crystals said Videl.

They're so shiny. Beautiful said Videl.

Who cares what they look like? How do they taste? Asks Trunks.

Hey, Gotens wait up said Trunks.

They're all over. There must be thousands said Videl.

Then she talks about how the village nearby is so poor and how they could get wealthy by selling the crystals.

Hey! Would you two slow down say Videl.

Hold on! Wait! Called Videl.

* * *

Scene change to an unknown Ritual.

A man prayed to an unknown entity.

What's wrong? Asks Videl.

Intruders said the man.

We're not intruders, my name is Videl said Videl.

Hi, i'm Gotens said Gotens.

Where did you three come from? Asks the man.

From the sky said Trunks.

From the sky? Said Man 2.

What kind of fools do you take us for? Ask man 2.

It's easy, here check me out said Gotens.

Then Gotens flies around shocking the people.

Then Gotens stomach growls.

The first continues chanting.

Then an old man talks about a monster while walking forward.

A monster said Videl.

What do you mean? Asks Videl.

Hmm said the old man.

Okay look my name is Videls, I mean you no harm said Videl.

Same goes these two said Vdeil.

Forgive our suspicion we were not always this way said the old man.

I am savador the village senior said Savador.

Salvador explained.

This is sick said Videl.

You just love to hear yourself talk don't you said Videl.

Even when you're not saying anything said Videl.

Silence stupid girl said the shaman.

Oh, you wanna talk stupid in that outfit mister, you're the walking definition said Videl.

How dare you said the shaman.

This way may not be the best but right it's the only thing that keeps this village said Savador.

Why? Asks Videl.

From the beginning we have fought we all know about sacrifices. At least now we only grieve once a year said Savador.

For years too man father have had to bury their sons said Savador.

I offer my life to the mountain spirit for the sake of my village said a girl.

Cowards this isn't noble its murder said VIdel.

An evil spirit stands before said the shaman.

I'm Trunks and i'll take care of that monsters said Trunks.

I only ask one thing in return said Trunks.

That necklace you're wearing a think that's a fair trade don't you said Trunks.


End file.
